Breakup Revenge
by blaaarg1
Summary: After the breakup with Ron, Hermione decided to do something she thought she'd never do. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Breakup Revenge:** One Shot Dramione Fanfic

R: for Sex scene and language.

Synopsis: After her breakup with Ron, Hermione is out to do something she'd never think she'd do.

* * *

Draco Malfoy roamed through the shelves and shelves of books in the Hogwarts library looking for a book that could potentially catch his eye of interest. It was a Saturday evening and many students have gone on the trip to Hogsmeade, including his friends. Although much persuasion by his friends and girlfriend Pansy, he didn't feel like going. The usual Hogsmeade stores disinterested him this particular day. So instead, he hung around the library, finding peace and quiet in the empty labyrinth. He stopped in front of a book in the fiction section and pulled it out. The title read Crime and Punishment, a muggle book. He smirked but read the synopsis; the story of a man who believed himself extraordinary. He thought he'd give it a try and walked toward an empty table in the middle of the library. There were hardly anyone in sight, but a couple of first year students studying and an occasional student or two walking about the place. Draco made himself comfortable in the wooden chair and opened the first page.

But before he could even finish the first sentence, Draco began hearing the ripping of papers and the sobs of a female. He could find no one on site making the noise and therefore tried to ignore it. But that became difficult, for the noise grew louder. Again he tried to ignore it and managed to read the first paragraph, yet the buzzing of shredded papers kept echoing in his ear and made it impossible to concentrate.

Annoyed, Draco grumbled as he got up and tried to find the source of the noise. He found it, a set of bookshelves behind his table. There, on that section of table, was a puffy eyed, red nosed Hermione Granger with tears streaking down her cheeks. She was silently sobbing, breathing unequally, and rapidly shredding papers that landed all over her table. She did not notice Draco.

He grinned, joyously watching the wrecked girl in front of him. But his happiness grew wary when she didn't catch him looking. "Aw," he cooed, "did poor Granger fail a test?"

Hermione looked up, looking miserable as ever. Draco almost felt pity for the girl, but it was washed away when Hermione spoke. "Sod off, Malfoy," she muttered and returned to tearing pages of paper off a book.

Malfoy stood leaning on a bookshelf, arms crossed over his chest. "What was the subject? Transfiguration? Or was it Charms? But you know, I bet it was Potions. Everyone knows Potions is what you're most weak at, of course no thanks to Snape."

Hermione didn't respond. She gathered the pieces of paper on the table and shoved it into her book bag. Then she covered her head in her arms and laid on the table, crying. Draco rolled his eyes and advanced toward her, sitting on the empty chair across Hermione.

"Come on, Granger. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad in order for you to leave me with all the witty remarks. Where's the fun in that?" When she didn't respond, he threw his head back in exasperation. It was pointless to try and be witty with a person who didn't have the will or the know-how to even be witty, and to his knowledge, Hermione was the only person capable to give great comebacks. He loved their little banters in the corridors, and this sight in front of him depressed even him. "Look Granger, do you want to tell me what happened? Because I'm having no fun here listening to your crying and I can't read my book."

He heard a muffled voice. "Granger, I can't hear you."

She lifted her face. "I said, I don't want to talk, especially not to you."

"Well then, stop crying the library! This place is about peace and quiet, and you're disturbing my peace and quiet! If you're going to keep on crying, why not just do it in your room, then."

She, of course, ignored him and put her head back against her arms, crying once more.

He sighed, looking at the cover of his book. He wanted his peace and quiet, goddamn it. Draco looked at his watch. No one would be coming back until well over four hours from now. No one would see him talking to her and none of the first years students would dare say anything bad about Draco, the seventh year Slytherin. "Whatever it is, like I said, it can't be that bad. Just tell me about it. I promise I won't laugh, I won't tell anyone, and we'll be back to normal tomorrow."

She looked up with pitiful eyes. "Are you being serious?"

Draco nodded. "I swear I won't tell a soul, and I swear this will change nothing between us after today." He extended his hand but Hermione ignored it. Eventually, he retrieved it feeling quite foolish.

"W-why do you w-want to know?"

"So you can go back to normal and be witty again. And so I can have peace to read this book," he said easily.

Hermione hesitated but said, "well, I guess you'll hear it soon enough. I'd rather people hear it from me than from rumors." She stared at him, wondering if she could trust him, trust what his reactions would be, and trust he would keep his promise. "Ron broke up with me." She instantly shut her eyes.

He chuckled. "That's it? So? What's the big deal? It's only Weasel brain. It's not like it's Viktor Krum or anything."

"Shut up. He's my best friend and I love him." Hermione tried to fight back the tears but they came. She wiped them away with her sleeves, leaving a dark mark on her robe.

Draco propped up. "Love him? That big goon? Granger, I know he's your best friend and all, but he's a loser. He hangs around thunderbolt like a little puppy and he's only got brains because he copies off of you. I mean, c'mon. There's nothing in him."  
Hermione grinned a little against her better judgment. She knows she shouldn't be talking to Draco about her personal life. It could backfire, and perhaps would. Most likely would. But she was in a state of vulnerability. She needed to talk to someone. Harry was on Ron's side and Ginny was mad at Hermione for reason's unknown. She had nobody right now.

"Granger, you know you could do better, someone with brains, with wealth, with status. Someone more on your level," he said and shrugged.

"Hell, I'd say you're on _my_ level even." Instantly he regretted saying it. Hermione picked it up fast.

"You're level? Don't kid with me, Malfoy, just because I'm instable right now. My level would be ten times more than you."

Draco's face scrunched. "Then you wasted your time with Weasley, a guy ten times less than me. And don't flatter yourself, Granger," he smirked. She giggled, simultaneously wiping the remaining tears off her face. "So what did he break up with you for."

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. A blush crept up on her cheeks. "That's none of your business."

"Wait-I thought we were being honest here."

"I never said that."

"Was it because you studied too much."

"No. He supports my studies."

"Did you cheat on him with Potter? That would be a juicy story."

"Ugh, so immature. I would never cheat."

"Did he find someone else."

"Erm-" Hermione fiddled with her hair.

"Who is it?" He asked seriously.

She sighed, ready to burst into tears again. "Lavender Brown. Because she does stuff that I don't. Stuff that makes guys go wild. Stuff that Ron wants and I don't. Because she's prettier and more sociable, and has had experiences with relationships. Because she's not a bookworm like me. Because..."

Hermione had gone hysterical with tears and Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He grew tired of listening Hermione's whining on how she's less than Lavender Brown, someone clearly not on the level of her, but well on the level of Weasley. He grew tired of listening to her cries, nonstop over a boy who was pathetic. He tuned her out, nodding, but focused on her moving crimson lips. He imagined himself kissing those lips, licking them with his tongue. He slapped himself mentally for ever thinking that way with Granger. He has a girlfriend, for Pete's sake, he thought. But his attention was focused on those lips. He chuckled. Hermione stopped ranting.

"Oh, you're laughing? What happened to the promise. You're not allowed to laugh, remember? What, you think it's funny, what I'm going through? Hmph. What am I saying? Of course you find this funny, your enemy having a heartbreak meltdown. Of course you're laughing. Actually I wouldn't have it any other way. Why would I expect you to understand, Malfoy, you arrogant son of a-"

Hermione was caught mid-sentence by a force upon her lips. Draco had leaned in and kissed her softly, his reason was to shut her up, but there were other - minor - reasons. Hermione was shocked by the sudden movement. He had released her, although the salty texture of her lips felt good on his. But before he could even sit back down, Hermione had grabbed his face and kissed him back, willingly, forcefully, and aggressively. Draco was astounded. He was expecting a slap in the face, not an intimate behavior by the innocent Granger. It was pleasant, this feeling. He felt Hermione pulling back and Draco tried to stop it, but it was too late. Yet, instead of sitting down, Hermione grabbed his hand and led him through bookshelves after bookshelves, ignoring the question and mild protest by Draco. They were at the end of the library now, concealed by any passerby and librarian.

"Granger"

"Shut up," she muttered and pushed Draco against a bookshelf.

She looked at Draco and pulled his neck down in order for her to kiss him. She kissed with hunger, with desperation. She put her hands behind his head, disheveling his hair. She pressed herself against him.

Draco, becoming more and more astonished, went with the flow. He put his hands on her back. His lips nibbled on her lower lips. She became more relaxed, her heartbeat increasing. He heard her moan slightly and he grinned. Draco pushed himself off the shelf, still with Hermione in his arms, and pinned her against the opposite shelf with a thud. He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. She breathed heavier as his hot breath touched her skin. Chuckling lowly, she forced his lips to meet hers again.Hermione's tongue traveled inside his mouth first. Draco smirked and followed suit. His breathing became harder; His hands touched her sides and made its way down her thighs and up her skirt. He paused there and brought her leg up on his hip and kept his hands there, stroking her thighs.

He lost all his senses, completely forgetting that this was innocent, bookworm, mudblood Hermione Granger that he was making out with. All he knew was that he was having a good time, even better than reading a book, and much better than going to Hogsmeade. He even forgot about Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend of thirteen months. Hermione on the other hand knew what she was doing. She was letting herself go, raging at Ron for what he did with the first thing she could think of; kissing Draco Malfoy. It surprised her that he even let her do it. It surprised her even more that she enjoyed it, more than when she was kissing Ron. He was a better kisser, she thought. Much better. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to go back crying about Ron.

The motion of Draco's hand up and down her thighs sent tingles all over her body. Her stomach flustered and she felt herself getting a little wet. She pressed her body closer to him, if that was even possible. Draco groaned as her private went against his crotch. "Fuck me," she breathed. She kept kissing him and pushed herself again onto his crotch. Again he groaned.

Draco hesitated at first, knowing this wasn't at all what he had expected. A picture of Pansy past through his mind, but with Hermione pushing against him, prying him to do it, he caved in.

He looked down at Granger who had already begun unbuttoning his pants.

"What, here?" He whispered urgently. "No one goes back here, trust me," she moaned and kissed him to be quiet. She pushed his pants down his legs.

Draco, without removing his lips from hers, unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her white bra and silky skin. He began caressing her chest, raising hairs on the back of her neck.

"Draco, do it. Please," she pleaded and pushed herself against him once more.

Draco's hands left her thigh and traveled further up, inside her underwear, roaming her private. Hermione bit her lower lip and let out a moan. He grinned, feeling the wetness of her clits, and pushed a finer inside her.

Hermione grabbed a handful of Draco's hair in her hands as a wave of tingles went through her spine. Releasing her fingers from inside her, he pulled her underwear down, kissed her hard, and gave her what he wanted.

Hermione felt like screaming. She bit her lips until she felt the dent. Draco hushed her softly in her ear, reminding her that they were in the library. He kissed her ears, her neck, and all the while, Hermione was breathing heavily, her head tossed back, eyes closed. Each thrust Draco gave made her moan, pulling his hair, digging into him. She felt the pain of Ron going away slowly and she liked it. She urged him to go faster, and he did, his breath getting heavier and hotter. The tension built, they were in perfect rhythm. Her lips bled a little, but Draco licked it off. He grinned. They had hit their climax.

Chuckling, Draco exited himself from her while still kissing her. He stopped unwillingly and leaned into her, supporting his weight with his arms against the bookshelf. "What the hell was that?" He asked, the grin still on his face.

Hermione's chest rose up and down as she tried to control her breathing. She looked at Draco and her mind became clearer. What had she done? What the hell did she do? She covered her face with her hands, cursing herself for her stupidity and recklessness.

"Fuck! Shit! Crap!" She exclaimed. "What the hell did I just do? I can't believe I was so idiotic! Fucking crap!" She started buttoning back her shirt and placing her underwear back. She tried to walk, but she winced from the unexpected pain.

"Whoa, Granger," he said, pulling his pants back up. "Calm down. Are you okay?" He advanced to wards her. Apparently, he had not gotten all the lust out of his system yet.

"Malfoy! - that was the stupidest thing I have ever done, okay? I just lost my virginity! I lost something that I can't take back, that I prided myself over. And I lost it in a fling. How do you expect me to calm down?!" She hissed.

"Wait a minute. You're a virgin?" Draco asked with surprise.  
"No duh, you prick"

"Hey now, don't get mad at me. You were the one that wanted me to do it. I just did what you asked me to. And I assumed that Weasley already did you...huh"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. The mention of Ron sent back the old feelings. She flustered and turned away, fighting through the pain.  
"I gotta go"  
"Wait, Granger," Draco persisted, holding her wrist.

She yanked it out of him. "Leave me the hell alone"

Before he could stop her, she had already darted out into the open.

* * *

So? I've never done a OneShot before. Was it good? Tell me..tell me! 

I wait to hear from you!

And I'm actually thinking of a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N - Goodness! Well, the replies of a sequel seems that I should write a sequel, so therefore I am continuing the story! Thanks for those who did review. They lifted my spirits.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Draco had thought about Hermione many times; when he was in class, in bed, in the bathroom, with Pansy. He thought about her situation with Ron, and her situation with him.

When they encountered each other in the hall, she'd never look him in the eye. She'd just bury her head in her books and scurried away. He'd continue to smirk at her, as he had promised in the library - he stayed the same. He threw horrible remarks at her, made fun of her, but she had accepted it. She never retorted back with those wit of her.

He noticed she had hardly come down for dinner, and during lunch, she was at the end of the table reading a book. Neville Longbottom sometimes sat with her, and those were the only times he saw her smile. Otherwise, he hardly saw her outside of class and hardly saw her smile.

Ron was another case. He saw him always smiling, joyful, and with Lavendar Brown around his arms. They were together every time Draco saw him. Harry was occasionally with them, but most of the time with Ginny.

It was during dinnertime one evening when he excused himself from Pansy's grasp to finish some last minute homework. He needed to use a few books from the library and had to borrow them before they closed.

He hurried, having only ten minutes to get the books and talk to the librarian. Draco looked at one shelf of books categorized as "Magical Creatures", shook his head and moved on to "Astronomy". Again he shook his head, ready to move onto the next bookshelf. He had five minutes left. Draco turned the corner, hitting into something unexpected. He shuffled backwards as a yelp was heard. Hermione Granger was on the floor surrounded by books.

Stunned, he stood there paralyzed.

She glanced at him, and with the realization of who it was she bumped into, quickly turned away and tried to get herself up.

Draco shook his head and instantly extended a helping hand. She ignored it and started collecting the fallen books.

He bent down and helped her. She didn't object.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush," he said, giving her the books.

The voice of the librarian suddenly filled the room, announcing they have one minute before closing.

"Crap," he cursed and shut his eyes. "Er-Granger, can you do me a favor?"

She looked at him expressionlessly, waiting.

"Uh - yeah - erm...," he stuttered, not knowing whether she'd help or not. He took a list from his pocket and showed it to her. "I need those three books. Do you know where they are? I really need them."

Hermione glanced at the list, pulled her wand out and muttered, "Accio Ancient Runes: The Perspective of a Goblin."

A book hurtled towards them and lightly landed in Hermione's hand. She handed it to him without a word.

"Huh. I wouldnve, world's" / 't have thought of that in a million years," he said as a matter-of-factly. He looked at his list again, "now I need Sir John-" When Draco looked up, Hermione had disappeared. "Where'd the hell did she go?" 

"Library is closing. Proceed to Checkout now, please," Madame Pince announced.

After quickly muttering two more spells that gave him the next two books, he sprinted to meet the librarian just in time. She glared at him before allowing him to borrow the book.

The next day at lunch, Draco saw Hermione eating her lunch at her usual spot. Neville wasn't present.

"Draco, do you know what tomorrow is?" Pansy asked while stroking his arm.

"Thursday April 28. Why?" He answered as he stabbed his fork into his pasta salad.

"Isn't there something special happening that day?" She asked again as she slipped a hand under his white shirt and started rubbing her hand softly on his lower back.

His eyes grew wide as he remembered.

"That potions test is tomorrow, isn't it!" He exclaimed.

"Draco, I don't have that class with you, remember?" She said.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Our anniversary," she whispered and kissed his ear.

Draco cursed at himself for forgetting. "Erm, of course not, darling," he said and kissed her.

She smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see what you have planned. After our first month anniversary at that restaurant and the boat ride afterwards, I don't know what can top that."

He returned the smile, hitting himself mentally on the head. How could he forget? He'd never forget something important!

For the rest of the day, he rammed his head for ideas for tomorrow. He had written a note to a florist for a bouquet of flowers and special orders of chocolate, but after that, he was stumped. It didn't help matters when Pansy kept mentioning what she got him as an anniversary present.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow, honey. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Oh!- I just know you'll love it!" She remarked, over and over.

Draco sighed. She was about to be disappointed with what he came up with.

He excused himself for dinner. Draco didn't want to hear more regarding their anniversary, and he needed time to come up with something.

As he was walking down a corridor, he stopped still looking around to locate where he actually was, and smiled, for he wasn't far from the library. He sprinted toward the library, hoping that the person he wanted to see would be there.

Draco opened the door, too harsh though, resulting in evil glares from Madame Pince. He briefly said an apology before rushing to find her.

"Walk, Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pince shouted after him.

He slowed down into a jog, passing by rows of shelves, his head snapping left and right in search of her, until he found her sitting at the table he saw her in last time. He screeched to a halt.

She looked up and saw Draco, hunched and out of breath. She kept staring.

Draco saw Hermione looking at him blankly. It made him nervous, since he couldn't detect anything she might be thinking of. There was no visible hatred, no laughter. Nothing.

Awkwardly he walked to her and sat opposite, her eyes following his every move. He suddenly wished she'd return to not looking at him.

"Granger, I need your help," he said bluntly. He looked at the table full of books. "Erm, sorry I'm disturbing your studies."

She didn't say anything.

Draco returned to gaze at Hermione, at her face, motionless, colorless. She was like a statue, without life.

"Er- okay," he stuttered. "I need the help of a girl. I'm only friends with Millicent Bullstrode, and you know how she is. Other than her, I don't really trust anyone else in Slytherin."

Again, she was lifeless. "I need help with planning my anniversary. Will you help, please?"

After a pregnant pause, she nodded.

Draco smiled. "Okay, if you were a girl...wait, never mind. You _are_ a girl!" He chuckled nervously. She didn't think it was funny. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, if you were my girlfriend, what would you want in an anniversary?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows slightly. Finally!- thought Draco, some expression! He stared at her, hardly blinking, as she pondered.

"If I was Pansy, I'd want to go to a fancy restaurant where everyone could see me," she said simply.

Draco made a face. "Yeah, but the thing is, I did that already. For our One-Month Anniversary. I need something fresh, something grander," he said.

She stared at him, once again expressionless. Draco sighed and laid his head on the table, softly banging his head.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something," he suddenly heard her say softly.

His head raised back up. "What?" He asked.

"We'll think of something," she said softly.

Those words sent goosebumps down his spine. She was talking to him, and not in empty words. She was comforting him with his situation. This was what he as hoping for, and when he did get it, he was speechless.

"If I was Pansy, I'd want to go on a boat trip at night and get back in the morning," she said.

Draco couldn't believe it. "I already did that, too."

"What about a concert?" She asked.

"There's no concerts tomorrow," he said, sighing. "But that would have been a good idea."

She sat there, again in her pondering state.

"What would **you** want as an anniversary date?" He suddenly asked.

He regretted it instantly as Hermione's eyes grew wary and dull. "I'd want to stay with my date in the forest, talking and gazing at the stars," she whispered so softly that Draco had to make an effort to hear her.

Hermione wiped her eye with her robe. "I'm sorry."

Draco frowned. He knew what the problem was and he was frustrated at Hermione for still being upset. "This isn't about the Weasel, is it?"

"Don't call him that," she muttered.

Draco scoffed, "I can't believe you're sticking up for that git! Don't you remember what he did to you?" He demanded. "I would have thought that you, above all people, have enough gut, brain, and heart to know when to move on from the people that hurt you, and just throw you away like you're worthless!"

"You're preaching to me about treating like trash, Malfoy?"

"I'm preaching you about pride, Granger. Have pride in yourself to know that you're better than him and his idiotic friend, Potter, the pride to know you can go so much farther in life than them!"

"I love them. They're my friends," she said quietly.

"Some fucking friends you have," he hissed. "Even I could see something wrong with the way they treat you, if you're always missing dinner, and eating by yourself during lunch."

"You- you notice...?"

"Yeah, I notice, Granger. It's plainly obvious they've pushed you aside. Way aside," he said harshly, brushing a few strands of loose hair out of his eyes.

Hermione wiped her eyes again, over and over, until she could be heard crying.

"I'm so stupid! I don't have anyone else, Malfoy! Without them, I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"Granger, you're the smartest person I know. Please stop whining about that," he said mockingly.

She just cried harder. Her face was buried behind her hands.

Draco suddenly panicked. "Granger, I didn't mean it! Wait, not about you being the smartest person! Wait!- I mean you_ are_ the smartest person I know. I just didn't mean the thing I said about whining!"

She kept crying.

"Er- do you want to have sex?" He cried.

Hermione stopped her crying and slowly removed her hands from her face. Eyes puffed and red and streaks of tears running down her face, she raised her eyebrows, "what?"

"Er, to get the stress off. Do you want to do it?" He asked slowly, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"You're not serious, are you?" She asked and started giggling.

Draco, confused, started laughing with her. "Why are we laughing?" He asked.

"Because of what you suggested!" She kept laughing.

"I don't understand," he said.

Hermione's laugh faded as her face became serious. "Were you being serious?"

Draco nodded. "I thought you'd want to do it, since you did it last time when you were sad," he explained.

"Malfoy, that was a one time thing. I was upset, and distraught, and not in the right state of mind. Vulnerable, I guess," she shrugged. "I hated losing something I've had for years just to get back at Ron, and where did that leave me, right?"

Draco looked at her, wanting to brush the wetness off of her cheek.

"Okay, let's go back to your problem. What about a dinner on top of a roof and then whisk her off the london town on a magic carpet, and afterward, you can show up somewhere crowded so she can be seen with you. How's that?" She asked.

Draco smiled, although he completely forgot about the anniversary, "Oh right. That sounds excellent."

"Good, because I have to go," she began packing up.

Draco sat still, watching her put her books away, her hair falling down, shielding her face from him. She tucked some behind her ear, swiftly, causing some of Draco's lust to surface once more. He gulped.

She stood up, bag hanging from her shoulder. She smiled, "good luck." She began walking away, before turning and added, "and we'll just keep the sex talk to ourselves, shall we? I wouldnve, world's" / 't want you and Pansy to have any problems because of me." 

She walked out. Draco sat there for a good ten minutes before going to common room to make the necessary arrangements.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Draco, this is the most romantic date I've ever been on," Pansy cooed as she took a sip of Sparkling Apple Cider. She winced, "although, I would have loved it better if you brought real champagne," she said.

"You know I don't drink alcohol, darling," he mumbled.

He took a bite off of his plate. In front of them was a table set for two, covered with petals of roses, with a single candle in the middle.

Both looked out of the astronomy tower. It was a cold night. The moon hardly shone, due to the massive amount of clouds covering it. A gust of wind blew against the couple. Pansy shrieked. The candle blew out.

"Pansy? Are you okay?" He asked, quickly muttering 'lumos'.

"Draco, I'm cold," she whined. "Can we go now?"

"But we haven't gotten to the best part yet!" He exclaimed.

"My present?" She asked eagerly. Her teeth flashed a bright smile and stared hungrily at Draco.

Draco was taken aback and shook his head gently. "No, that's not the best part. I was thinking of going on a magic carpet ride," he said.

"What?" She asked horrified. "You want to go out in this weather?! Are you mad?"

He sighed, knowing that Pansy made sense. It was a completely horrible idea to go out in this condition. But he had paid so much for it...

"So? Do you want to exchange presents now?" She asked again. Draco nodded. She shrieked, "okay, me first," and held out her hand.

Draco put a hand inside his robe pocket and obtained a black velvet box, gently handing it to her. Pansy roughly grabbed the box and opened it, revealing a beautifully made gold necklace with a diamond heart dangling from the chain.

"Happy anniversary," he said softly, watching her every movement. He saw her joyfully touching her present with eyes of great happiness. But for some reason, he had hoped for a different reaction. Perhaps a reaction that declined the gold and wished for something else.

Pansy looked up from the necklace. "Thank you," she cried. "It's just what I wanted! Here, put it on me."

Draco got up, took the necklace by its two ends while Pansy grabbed the little hair she had and put it up. He placed the necklace around her neck and tightened the clasp.

"Okay, your turn. You are going to love it," she cried. She took out a box from under her seat and handed it to her.

It was a box with a bow on top of it. She smiled at him as he slowly took the top box off. He unfolded the tissue paper. Confusion instantly filled his face as he looked at the actual gift.

He looked at Pansy, "I don't think this is mine," he said.

"Yes it is," she simply said.

Draco scoffed. He took out the present. It was a small black see-through lingerie. "You think this fits me?" He asked grinning.

Pansy scrunched her face, "Draco, it fits me!"

"I don't understand," he muttered.

Pansy stood up, took the lingerie from him and held it up against her. "My present for you..."

"...is for you to see me in it," Draco said miserably to Hermione.

Hermione laughed out loud. Draco quickly covered her mouth from across the library table. She lowered into fits of giggles.

Draco peered around the library, "it's not that funny." But when he saw Hermione still laughing quietly, he joined in. "Okay, it _is_ that funny." He groaned, "I can't believe it. A lingerie... What kind of gift is _that_ to give to a boyfriend?"

"I'm sure she has other intentions regarding the piece of cloth," she remarked.

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked as he twittered a pen in his hand.

She coughed, surprised he really was clueless, "you know..."

He looked up, squinted his eyes at her and suddenly opened them wide, "you mean..."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Oh. No wonder she was mad by the end of the date," he muttered. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "She kept trying to pull me down to the cold floor and I kept saying 'no, the cold is too cold for you'," he sighed.

Hermione laughed.

"I was thinking of her well being," he pouted. "Why couldn't she just be more direct. I like directness."

"You know how us girls are. We dance around things. Me included," she said. "But don't worry about last night. There'll be other opportunities."

"Granger, that would have been our first time," he hissed.

Hermione's mouth fell open. "What?!"

"Shh!" He cried and peered around again. "Jeez, you don't have to be so loud!"

She giggled. "No one's here, Malfoy. And what are you talking about, your first time?"

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Well, not my first time, obviously. But my first time with her."

"Explain," she said but quickly changed her mind. "Never mind. I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

Draco ignored her, "Pansy and I aren't very physical compared to other couples. We make out, but that's about it, and even those aren't very passionate. She wants to go the whole way, but I don't. Not with her, anyways. Wow, I sound like a horrible boyfriend," he muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't do it with Ron."

"That's because he's a git," he cried, fiddling with a piece of paper. He looked at Hermione for approval as he wasn't sure if she was okay with him saying that. She kept quiet, writing down on her parchment.

Then she began packing her belongings and placing them in her bag. Draco sat up, watching her calmly moving about.

"Wait, you're not leaving because you're mad at me, are you?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what I said. About Weasley," he quietly said.

Hermione looked at him. "I have no need to be mad at anything regarding him. Or them. They're in my past now."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "really?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco grinned. "So, I can say that Potter is wanker and a waste of space?"

"Whatever you want to say, Malfoy. They don't concern me," she simply said. She got up, placed her bag strap on her shoulder, and pushed her chain in. "Strangely again, it was nice talking to you, Malfoy. I'll, uh, see you around, then?"

She waited, hand clutching the top of the chair, looking at Draco. Draco, unsure of what to do, nodded silently, to which Hermione smiled and waved a small goodbye. She walked away slowly until she turned through a row of bookshelves.

The next few days, he bumped into Hermione more often than normal. He thought them to be mere coincidence. Besides, she was always in a hurry to be somewhere when the met. They were polite to each other, but they both knew that if others saw their friendliness towards the other, it would look out of place. Pansy had also kept Draco near her, not letting him out of his sight. This made it hard for Draco to visit the library.

Draco laid in bed, gazing out onto the stone ceiling when Blaise Zabini walked in, loosening his tie.

"Hey Draco," he said as he threw his tie on top of his trunk. He then threw himself onto his bed, sighing. "A couple more months before we get out of this place," he cried. "Excited?"

"Nope," he said.

"Worried about running your deceased father's corporation?" He asked and scoffed.

"I don't want to run it," Draco answered, "But-"

"But you have to. Yeah, I know. Look, if you don't want to, why don't you sell his companies off? You already have tons of money, so it's not like it'll make a big difference," he said.

"You're forgetting the will," Draco muttered.

Blaise sighed. "Of course. The will that states you are entitled to nothing unless you run the business. How do I manage to keep forgetting that?"

"Because you have the memories of a fly," Draco said. A pillow was hurtled toward Draco, hitting him on his head. "Ow!"

Ignoring Draco, Blaise asked, "so when are you going to propose to Pansy?"

Draco laughed. "Funny, Blaise. Really."

Blaise chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes...," but Draco suddenly thought of Blaise's words carefully. He propped up hesitantly asking the reason of the subject.

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Draco, you've been with her for over a year, okay? You bought her fine jewelry. She _thinks_ you're going to marry her. And you _need_ to marry her for the sake of your surname. Need more reasons?"

"She thinks I'm going to marry her?" Draco sputtered.

"We're almost out of school, Draco. What else would she think? You're this young man already with riches in his pockets and more to come with those companies of your father's. Put two and two together, would you?" He cried, throwing a hand in the air.

Draco was silent for a while. He didn't know what he wanted to do in the near future. He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry Pansy, or what he should do with the companies, or whether he even wanted kids!

He stared intently at Blaise, wondering if this was some joke. He looked around the room for any sign of a hiding Pansy, just in case this was some test. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Blaise sat there now in a relaxed tee shirt and pyjamas. "Are you sure _she_thinks that or is it you? Because, dammit Blaise, it better be true and not some joke."

Blaise chuckled and shrugged, "Hey, believe me if you want. I'm just telling you what I've heard from her discussion with her friends. Sooner or later, you have to face her, you know. And whether you like or not, you _do_ come from a prestigious family that pretty much forced you two into marriage."

Draco groaned. He flopped back to his bed and covered his head with a pillow, cursing himself for situation he's in.

--

To his dismay, Pansy clung onto him even more so ever since their anniversary. She didn't leave his side except for classes. She didn't leave her necklace either. Everywhere she went, Pansy made sure the present she received from Draco was viewed by everyone. It was hard for others not to, seeing as she touched it, cooed about it, kissed it, and flashed it about. She flaunted it to her friends who instantly congratulated her.

Draco rolled his eyes, regretting more and more ever giving her the blasted thing. Her friends acted as if it were an engagement ring, the way they kept remarking about it.

He sat during lunch, eating with his left hand while Pansy dangled her arm around his right. She leaned her head on his arm. His arm stiffened.

"Draco?" She cooed.

"Yes, my love?" He said flatly as he tried stab a fork into his sausage and failing.

Pansy stroked her necklace. "Did I tell you how much I love my necklace?"

"Only twice today. Hardly any, I should say, compared to other days. I believe the record has been forty times? Give or take a couple," he scoffed silently.

"Well, I just want you to know how much it means to me. Oh, I do adore presents. And jewelry! Yes, most of all jewelry," she said, and tightened her grip on his arm.

"You know, if you keep on touching your present, there'll be none to touch," he warned dryly.

Pansy let go of his arm. She looked at him questioningly but then smiled and touched her necklace once more. "Nonsense, Draco. That won't happen!"

As Pansy turned away, Draco scrunched his face. Yet instantly turned amused, well slightly, as Pansy turned back to him just to say, "and if it does dissolve, you'll buy me a new one, won't you Draco?"

Without waiting for a reply, she left him to talk to her friends farther down the table. Grumbling to himself about the idiotic necklace, he stabbed his fork, finally, with his right hand, only to find his arm tingling from top to bottom. He sighed and let his arm rest for a while. Apparently, Pansy's grip on his arm has caused the blood to clog.

As he waited, his eyes wandered around the room. Professor McGonagall was eyeing Professor Trelawny in disgust as Trelawney spilled her goblet of wine over her dress. Draco snickered. He then saw Blaise talking rapidly to a Hufflepuff of fifth year, perhaps? She laughed at one his jokes. Draco shook his head, feeling sorry for the poor girl for ever meeting the bastard Zabini. How gullible Hufflepuffs are. And why aren't any of her housemates warning her about him? He shrugged and moved on.

His eyes suddenly traveled to the girl who just entered the room. Hermione Granger walked, with books in her hand, towards the end of the table - her usual spot. Draco watched intently as she walked, noticing her hunched figure and her bowed head getting lower and lower to her chest as she approached Weasley and his gang.

But that didn't help her from getting by unnoticed.

"Reading _again_ Hermione?" Ron bellowed.

Hermione stopped in her footsteps to face him. Ron sat there looking smug, his arm dangling around the shoulder of Lavendar. He cocked his eyebrows.

Hermione blankly stared at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Fictional boys suit your needs just fine, then?" He cried out, laughing. Others started to laugh.

Hermione stammered. But it was unsuccessful. Instead, she just stared at Ron, her mouth quivering. Draco watched flabbergasted. What is wrong with her? He thought she had gotten over Weasley!

Her eyes left those of Weasley to Potter, who sat there without an expression. Draco knew Potter disagreed with Weasley, but he just watched?!

And suddenly, Draco froze himself as Hermione's eyes flashed to his right before gasping and running towards the door.

Draco quickly composed himself to regain his fueling anger. He grabbed a nearby muffin and launched it at Weasley, hitting him straight on the face.

"Oy Weasley!" He yelled

--

Sorry for the very long delay of an update. I've had this chapter halfway done for a while, but I had a bit of writers block. Or a long one, then, eh?

The next chapter should be an interesting one. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Weaslely's head jerked slightly from the force of the muffin

Chapter Four

Weaslely's head jerked slightly from the force of the muffin. His head whipped towards Draco, as did the rest of the room, including the teachers. Before, they had any say in the matter, however, Weasley growled and chucked a banana in Draco's direction. It was a boomerang effect and hit Draco squarely on the chest. He let out a small groan, but no one noticed.

"Food Fight!" Someone yelled. Before Draco or the teachers had realized what was happening, students left and right were chucking food to students across them – pudding, apples, mashed potatoes, muffins.

In all the commotion, he saw Weasley glaring at Draco two tables down, fist clenched, jaw tight. He stood up and began to stalk up to Draco. Draco did the same, yet his expression was by far more menacing. They glared at each other as they walked down their table and faced off when they were near the Entrance Door. No one seemed to pay any attention to them. They were too busy with the food fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you this time, Malfoy?" He shouted, though his voice was audible only to the few surrounding him. The Great Hall was in an uproar already.

"You're my fucking problem, Ginger!" He replied and began running to Weasley with full speed, hands in a tight fist.

Weasley prepared himself. Draco's anger got the best of him. He let loose his right fist that collided into the stomach of Ron. Ron let out a groan, but he had braced himself enough to tighten his abs that it didn't hurt as much as it would have. He stumbled slightly, yet his fist found itself against Draco's jaw. Draco's head swiveled against the punch and fell to the floor.

Ron shook out his hand, grunting in pain.

Draco, ear ringing, was on all four trying to gather the strength to get back up. He had to blink a few times before his head cleared from the audible ringing sound.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? You hurt?" he heard Weasley's voice call out to him.

"Let's go, Ron. We'll get in trouble if you keep this up," Potter said lowly.

"Get off of my Harry," Ron cried. Draco heard a thud and a moan from Potter. "Let's go Malfoy. Get up!"

A picture of Hermione popped inside his head, reminding him the reason why he was in this fight and the reason why he loathed Weasley as much as ever. He shook his head to get himself stable again and brought himself up. He faced Weasley, looking as gangly as ever, with Potter sulking behind him, head bent down.

"Next time you talk to the female sex, Weasel, treat her with some respect," Draco spat.

"Don't give me some bullshit lecture! Like I'd take any advice from you, especially about girls," Ron sneered. Draco noticed he was still flexing his hand. He let out a small chuckle. Weak, he thought.

"You know, the way you treat Granger, I'd say –," his eyes flickered in her direction. She was standing in front of the Entrance Hall door watching with terrified eyes, clutching her books against her chest, causing her knuckles to go bare white. Her eyes stared at him. Her eyes grew large as they focused on something other than him. He pondered at what for longer than he should have.

A large object knocked him off his feet, jerking his head forward, as he collided onto the floor with something weighing him down. His head hit the floor hard, harder than he'd imaged. Draco stifled a moan. The pain was unimaginable. A headache started to form, and quick.

He began to choke as his breath was knocked out of him by a sudden hit in the stomach.

He realized who it was now; Weasley tackling him to the floor. Furious, he kicked and punched, hitting wherever was possible as he was hit in every possible spot. He found himself rolling on top of Weasley, underneath him; both still kicking and punching, wrestling each other.

"Break it up!" McGonagall's voice rang, but it sounded like a distant dream's echo.

They ignored it, continuing with the hopeless and childish fight.

Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled away from Weasley from the back of his shirt and hanging in the air, perhaps ten feet above the ground.

The first person Draco saw was Professor McGonagall's furious face watching Weasley, who was hanging in the air beside him looking bloody and bruised, and back to Draco.

"What in Merlin's name do you boys think you are doing?!" she shrilled. "Starting a food fight and getting into a fist fight!"

The whole room was silent. Without leaving the stares of the Professor, he could feel every pair of eyes watching in concern and curiosity.

"Answer me!" she cried, waving a finger at both boys.

None of them answered; it was part of 'The Code' not to rat out a fight between men to authority. Draco knew that and he, although a slimy slytherin in many people's perspective, did not mutter a single word.

Weasley, however, thought otherwise…or he was clueless of The Code that was so familiar to every boy in the whole world except the narks.

"He hit me first with a muffin and started to yell out names to me and punching me," he whispered looking at the floor. "I was just defending myself!"

Draco looked at Ron with incredulous eyes. What a wimp he was, to start the battle of punches and yet not have the guts to take it all the way, punishment and all! How could Hermione have ever been friends with him, let alone love him, was beyond his understanding.

"Is this true, Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall asked in a grimacing tone.

Draco looked around the room, still hanging in air. He could see that three fourths of the room sneered and narrowed their eyes at him, believing Weasley and his lies, as they were covered from head to toe in food and goo. The one table that felt Draco's pain was Slytherin's table, although knowing them, they probably also thought that it was Draco's doing in starting the fight.

Partly true, he thought, but for good intentions this time.

"I have no comment," he said firmly to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall began to pace before him and Weasley, looking weary and angry. She stopped before him.

"Hogwarts has a zero tolerance policy on this kind of behavior, do you understand?" she asked.

Draco nodded as his heart skipped a beat. Was he to be suspended? Expelled, even?

"I will let you go today with a punishment," she said, glaring at them both.

He let out a large sigh, closing his eyes in relief.

"I want you all to know," she stated, bellowing to the whole room. "Anyone found in a fight will be severely punished! This is not to be treated lightly!"

After a few moments, they were lowered to the ground. Draco, with a limp hand, began to massage his neck and shoulders. Hanging up in the air was a torture, in his standards.

"Lunch is over! Drop everything you are holding and exit out of this room! Now!" the professor shouted.

Students began to go past them, glaring, whispering, snickering, laughing. Although he knew it wasn't over yet, he began to walk out as a large group of students marched by.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy," he heard McGonagall say.

Pursing his lips, he grudgingly walked back.

He saw Pansy walk out with Blaise and a couple of her friends. She was watching him in a horrified look, still stroking the necklace around her neck. He frowned.

"You and Mister Weasley here will clean this place up. After, you will see yourself to Madame Pompfrey's office to get your wounds healed up," she said.

"I'm sorry, but you want us to clean and then go to the healer's office?" Draco asked sounding falsely confused.

"That doesn't make much sense to me," he heard Weasley mutter.

"Nothing makes much sense to you," he retorted back under his breath.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Weasley's head tilt his way, but Draco ignored it, grinning. Apparently, McGonagall didn't hear this remark, or made it seem as if she didn't.

"Yes. Therefore, you will be able to do magic to clean. I want this place spotless, boys. Understand?" she said and walked herself out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Nice fucking going," Ron shouted, wailing his arms around. "Now we gotta clean this place up!"

Tired and sore, Draco looked at Weasley's bruised face and said, "Shut the hell up and go to work."

He started to walk around the filthy room, and muttered cleaning spells along the way. Draco had no intentions of interacting with Weaselbee, and both did just that. Half an hour later, Weasley exited the room, although there was still work to be done in Slytherin's table.

Of course he wouldn't touch this table, he said. Quickly, he spouted off spells and made his table even cleaner than the others. Tired and sore, he walked out of the Great Hall only to find Hermione waiting by the stairs, reading her book.

As she heard the opening of the door, her head snapped up from the book and, realizing it was Draco, shut her book and began running towards him, leaving her books behind.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, taking hold of Draco's arm and putting it around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist, steadying him from falling.

Draco grinned. He knew he had enough strength to walk normally, but the feel of her arms around him was something he enjoyed. She looked up at him with pure brown eyes.

"Now that you're here," he said smiling crookedly.

Hermione frowned and unconsciously hit his stomach with her free hand. "That's not funny," she whispered.

The force, however small it is, that Hermione had put on his bruised stomach sent a sharp pain to go about that area of his body part. Draco groaned and held his stomach.

He heard Hermione gasped and quickly led him to the stairs to sit.

She knelt in front of him with a worried expression. "Can you make it to Madame Pompfrey's or am I going to have to put you on my back and carry you?" Her tone was serious, to Draco's surprise.

"I don't think I can walk," he teased.

Hermione started to pull his arm around her shoulder as she turned her back on him and crouched. "Get on," she said. "I'm carrying you then."

Draco laughed, "Hermione, are you being serious?"

"Get on," she said again.

"I was kidding, Hermione," he said, smiling at the amount of ambition and strength. "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

She turned around, still holding his hand around her shoulder. "Are you sure? Because I'm strong enough to carry you."

Draco laughed again. "A five foot five inch female carry a six foot one inch male?"

"I could," she began pouting.

"But that wouldn't be very gentleman-like of me, now would it, Ms. Granger?" he said, still grinning. "I could use your help though. Hold me like you did earlier."

"Okay," she said. She helped him get up – although he really didn't need the help.

They walked to Madame Pompfrey's office side by side, her arm around him, his arm around her shoulder. They were in silence most of the time. Her bushy hair tingled his arm into numbness. He could smell the sweet scent of hers as it lingered in the air.

They entered the healer's office and was instantly greeted by Pompfrey.

"Oh my dear! What took you so long? Mr. Weasley came in half an hour ago! I had frightfully thought something might have occurred while you were coming here!" she squealed. "Here, lay down on the bed here." She disappeared a second later.

Hermione led Draco to the appointed bed and freed him as he positioned himself flat on the bed.

"I'll see you later then, Draco," Hermione whispered.

"No, stay," Draco said, grasping her free hand. "I need some company other than that crazy lady."

Hermione halted in her steps, watching Draco with intense eyes, slightly confused on what she should do. Draco tried to keep his face looking innocent and friendly as he himself didn't know what he was doing and why.

In the meantime, Madame Pompfrey came back holding a tray filled with bottles and boxes.

"Here we are, potions to get you better, Mr. Malfoy," she said. Her eyes traveled to Draco's hand that held Hermione's and looked at him. Her stare lasted a while before she cleared her throat and began searching for something on the tray.

"Ms. Granger, make yourself useful and dip this towel cloth on his cut, above the cheek," she said, handing a towel to Hermione. She let go of Draco's hand suddenly, her heart thumping, and brought the towel into the bowl of water.

Draco closed his eyes and felt the warm cloth against his cut. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning in pain. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to show how hurt he was to Hermione, physically and perhaps emotionally.

The release of Hermione's hand felt so sudden that he was taken back at how quick she let go. But why was he holding it in the first place? And where was Pansy in all of this? Shouldn't she be here instead of Hermione? But Draco didn't want Pansy here to comfort him. He wanted Hermione. He liked the quiet and peace that she brings forth. He liked her delicate touch against him.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to lift up your shirt to see if anything is broken or bruised," Madame Pompfrey said.

Draco nodded. He felt his shirt off his abs. The chill of the air touched his skin halfway up his torso.

He heard Hermione gasp. Draco shut his eyes firmly, afraid on what his body might have looked like. A finger traced the side of his body, sending a trail of fire behind. Then a larger touch, a hand held itself firmly above what Draco could feel to be a bruise.

"Ms. Granger, please. Do not touch," the healer said.

"Sorry," he heard.

But he didn't want her to stop. The feeling of her skin against his was healing enough.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I am going to be putting a type of compress against your bruises. It might feel a little cold, but that means it is working. There seems to be no broken bones, which is a plus," she said.

As if done too quickly, a wave of cold feeling washed his stomach. It felt as though he had just plunged into the waters of Antarctica, bitter cold and ice. He reached out for Hermione's hand, waving his arms about until she latched on.

"I'm here," she whispered.

The coldness continued. He shut his eyes even more firmly. His jaw clenched tightly together.

Then, as if global warming happened, the feeling disappeared. He was in sunny Caribbean and thankfully nowhere near ice.

He opened his eyes and saw that his stomach was spotless of bruises.

Madame Pompfrey smiled. "There, you see? Nothing to worry about. Now, about your face, I have some spray that will help the cuts. I'll be right back." And she was off.

"Did it look brutal?" Draco asked Hermione who was staring at his stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It was my fault."

"What was?" He watched her face as a tear found itself across her cheek.

"You being hurt. You were defending me, weren't you?" she asked, her lips beginning to tremble. Her face focused on him now.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," he said quietly. "Weasley had no right saying that to you."

He began to gently stroke her hand with his thumb.

"You sacrificed yourself for me," she whispered, while more tears ran down her face.

"Please don't cry, Hermione," was all he could say. He wanted to brush the tears off her beautiful face, to kiss her cheeks, forehead, eyes… but that was impossible. "As much as you made it out to be, it wasn't that valiant. I'm still okay, see?" He eyed the stomach.

But Hermione ignored him. "I can take care of myself. You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he said quietly. He held her hand tighter, "I felt I needed to, for myself."

"Here we are," Madame Pompfrey said, coming with a bottle in her hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Granger."

Hermione hesitantly let go of his hand and walked away, letting the healer through.

"This may sting a little, but I assure you, your face will be healed by the time I get through."

"I have no doubts, Madame Pompfrey," Draco said, smiling.

"Why thank you dear," she said stiffly. "Close your eyes. We don't want any of this in your eye."

He did as she said. A spray of liquid landed on his face and it continued all over his face.

"There. All better. Wipe it off your face after ten minutes and you are free to go, dear," she said.

He opened his eyes. He saw that Madame Pompfrey was out of the room to leave Hermione and himself in the room alone. She sat in the other bed watching him with a stiff expression.

"Draco?" he heard a voice say. Both heads turned to the door.

"Draco!" Pansy came through, smiling as she saw him and quickly made her way to his side. Clearly, she didn't see Hermione as she walked by. "What happened back there? I heard you were here from a Gryffindor! Are you okay? Are you hurt? You look worse back there than you do now! …and what is that on your face? It looks disguisting."

Pansy sat on a chair nearby and placed her head on his stomach. "I was worried," she said and closed her eyes.

Draco looked up from the face of his girlfriend to the bed next to his. He found it empty. His eyes searched around the room and no one but Pansy was present. Draco studied Pansy. She had fallen asleep, quick to snore also. Groaning, he lightly banged his head against the back wall and shut his eyes.


End file.
